


單身聚會 (Stag Party)

by FranzMoor



Category: The Following
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranzMoor/pseuds/FranzMoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe跟Roderick兩人在雨夜的研究室裡太無聊想出各種遊戲玩。<br/>Joe and Roderick play games to kill time in a rainy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	單身聚會 (Stag Party)

〈單身聚會〉

Joe看著Roderick一雙發泡的眼睛問，「怎麼了，你沒睡好？」

Roderick努了努嘴，最後才老實回答說，「熬夜打電動。」

Joe不禁失笑，「打電動？」

「對。我最近發現了一款遊戲，模擬凶殺現場，」Roderick說，抓了抓臉頰，「你也應該玩的。」

「有比我們在晚上做的好玩嗎？」

「呵呵呵，老實說，不。」

「所以？」教授問，好像在叫他要進一步解釋自己的回答。

「可以幫助我。」

Joe吹出一口氣，轉了轉眼，沒再多說什麼。

「你都淋溼了。」

「呵，一般不是都該先問這個嗎？」

「這個──」Joe抬首示意了下，「正在下大雨。沒想到你會過來，只有你一個人來。」

「對，真不知道該說運氣好還是運氣背，偏偏在我要來找你的晚上。」Roderick說，走近他的教授身邊，「不過好處是我可以獨佔你， Carroll教授。我跟你，一對一。」

Joe說，「先把你擦乾吧。」

「沒關係，我可以用擰的就好。再像狗狗一樣甩一甩。」Roderick說著因為自己的滑稽而笑了。

「我去找找看有沒有毛巾。你要喝點什麼嗎？」

「要，謝了。」

Joe給他帶來了一塊小毛巾，是擦杯子用的，「只能湊合著用了。」

「你看，我還帶了吃的來。」Roderick開始獻寶，「呃，外盒也都淋濕了。看來只能我們兩個吃了。」

「都放到桌子上來吧。我在上面鋪報紙。」Joe幫他整理好了桌面，把幾本書、他的筆、還有Claire的相片都收進抽屜裡。Roderick在上面放上披薩盒。

「乾杯！」Roderick舉杯對他說，「雖然只有可樂，不過可樂已經夠好的了。」

Joe用手指敲擊著桌面問，「你想玩什麼？只有我們兩個，撲克也太無聊了，等於把所有的牌亮給對方看。」

「我們不總是這樣做嗎？」

「哦──你說這話可得特別小心，Roderick。別搞得好像我們在騙人一樣。任何人，想在這屋裡從事不法情事，都會像William Wilson一樣，受到良心制裁。」

「呵呵。」Roderick聽完吃吃的笑了。

「你今天心情好像特別好。」Joe觀察道，「面容憔悴，但臉上有光。有一點像生熱病。」

「可以這麼說。」Roderick說，矜持的抿了抿嘴，但仍掩不住得意的笑意，「暫且讓我保密一下。」

「怎麼？你幹了什麼好事？」

「嗯嗯。」Roderick搖了搖頭。

「你不打算告訴我？」

「不。」Roderick說，然後在Joe脅迫的把手靠到他脅下時笑說，「快點，今晚我們要玩什麼。」

「你不知道有的教授會把學生的研究成果偷走嗎？我現在秘密的把你做掉，就可以獨佔了。」

Roderick認真的抬頭問他，「你會做嗎？」

「會，我會…考慮。」

「獨佔──我的意思是，玩大富翁。」

「……」Joe頓了頓，鬆開手說，「那是一個很爛的雙關。」

Roderick看著他走回對面坐下，「Joe，你知道我所有的一切都是你給的。所以，我所有的一切…基本上也都是你的。」他說，目光閃閃看著Joe。但在一秒之後，他就轉開眼說，「我有個主意，不然我們來玩吊死鬼好了。就用那邊的白板。」

「誰先開始？」

「我先，八個字。」Roderick在白板前就定位。

Joe想也不想，便說，「A。」

「Brzzz。」Roderick模擬出錯的音效，「猜錯了。」他在白板上畫出一個大圓球，「要不要幫他加點頭髮？五官？其實，我現在看著他，跟答案也滿像的。」

「不要亂提示，Roderick。」Joe雖然制止他，還是說，「O。」

「可惜，只有一個。」Roderick略顯遺憾的說，他的樣子不知道是真心要提示還是怎麼的。

「E。」Joe再次很快的說道。

「開頭。」Roderick在開頭的地方寫上字母E。現在填字題變成了E_ _ _ _ _o _。

「N。」

E跟O的後面接上了N，「結尾。看起來快結束了。」

「Endymion。」Joe很快的全部猜出來，「希臘神話中的牧羊人，Endymion。」

「雖然照規則，你應該一個字母一個字母猜，不過答對了。」

「照規矩你才不該提示我。Endymion，我怎麼可能猜不出來？」Joe自顧自的說下去，一時詩興大發，「坡寫過一首叫做《小夜曲》的情詩，此外濟慈也寫過同名詩歌，開頭是A thing of beauty is a joy for ever。」

「那還滿適合你的。」Roderick插嘴道。

「何止適合，簡直充滿了真知灼見。」

Roderick要求道，「教授，你唸書給我聽吧，我想聽你朗讀。」

「你想聽什麼？」

「有沒有有趣一點的故事？」

「本來有。──但你上次拿去看了。」

Roderick立刻驚訝的問，「我有嗎?」

「有。」

「什麼時候？」

「嗯，」Joe摸了摸眉，又揚揚手，「一個多月前吧，我也不是很確定。」

「是什麼書，我怎麼一點印象也沒有。」

「一本霍夫曼的小說，內容講一個年輕人繼承荒郊裡的別墅，你想起來了嗎？」

「想起來了。喔，該死的，我忘了，我一個字都沒看。」

「你到底在忙些什麼？」

「沒什麼。我都快無聊死了，教授，找點事情來做吧。」

「你別心急，Roderick。我知道最後這段日子很難熬，但是會過去的，好嗎？」Roderick想說些什麼，Joe問，「你想看電影嗎？我這裡有幾部影片。」

「不，我不想再盯著螢幕了。」

Joe哼笑，「電動，嗯？」

「對啊。」Roderick也自嘲的笑了。

突然間，Joe對他說，「閉上你的眼睛。」

「什麼？要幹麻？」

「閉就對了。」

Roderick依言閉上眼。Joe在他面前揮揮手，確認他都閉好了。Roderick笑說，「教授，我感覺到你的空氣了。」

「很好，那你也會知道我在哪裡。」

「哦，我懂了。要我去抓你對吧。」

「不是我會用的詞，不過沒錯。」

「呵，在那麼多人中間──我有幸抓到Joe Carroll。」

「那也得你先抓到才算數。來吧。」

Joe踩著輕巧的步伐，順著Roderick的動作移動。Roderick撞到他的雕像，趕緊伸手去扶，「好險。」他說，又補上一句，「Joe，要是我把你什麼東西碰壞了，不是我故意的。」

「不會的，你對這裡熟的跟自己家一樣，我相信不會的。」

「你這麼有把握？」

「對，我一向是。」

「抓到了。」Roderick說，興奮的睜開眼。

「喔，看吧。你有這個能耐。」Joe輕笑著回應，「好一點了嗎？要不要再玩一輪？」

「不了，」Roderick對他吐舌，「我看我最好見好就收，免得你跟我翻臉，再也不想見到我。」

「怎麼會？」

「凡事小心預防萬一。」

Joe點點頭，他們之間升起一陣舒緩的沉默。Roderick因為玩遊戲放鬆下來的心情打了一個哈欠，Joe看他又問，「現在雨好像小了一點。你會不會累？要不要回去了？」

Roderick搖搖頭說，「我不想走。」

「那現在玩什麼好？」

Roderick問，「我可以待在這裡嗎？會不會造成你困擾？」

「不，不，不會。」

「你呢？可以留著嗎？」

「…Claire會理解的。」Joe思考著說，「她總是稱我們的聚會為我的單身聚會，由我帶頭興風作浪，一打就忘記了時間。」

「這話不假，你總是帶領我們。」Roderick說，又打了一個哈欠，「我還真有點睏了。」

「躺到那邊沙發上，我拿東西給你蓋。」

Joe把自己的大衣拿來。

「我以後會懷念的。」

「你以後還是可以來，即使在畢業之後。」

「但是那樣太顯眼了。」

「你會找到辦法的。」Joe拍拍他。「這是你今天把其他人支開的原因嗎？」

「哦，你都知道了？」

「嗯，Eliza說溜嘴了。」

Roderick坦白說，「老實說，我現在在搞一個東西，等搞好後，就可以安心了。」

「安全嗎？」

「保證。」Roderick說，彈了一下手指。

「好了，快點睡吧。」Joe輕笑著催促他。

他調暗了燈光，拉張椅子坐到Roderick的對面，對他唱起一首歌來。「古水手之歌。」Roderick辨識出歌詞。「一位水手，來到典禮賓客中間。」

（完）

註1：大富翁原文monopoly，有獨佔的意思。  
註2：提及的作家與作品依序為：  
Edgar Allan Poe – William Wilson, Serenade  
John Keats – Endymion  
E. T. A. Hoffmann – Das Majorat  
Samuel Taylor Coleridge – The Rime of the Ancient Mariner  
值得一說的是，Joe唱的柯立芝詩作為我想像的抒情版本，非任何實存作品。也許Giordano Dall'Armellina的演繹比較接近。

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you will enjoy. I'd really like to know someone who love this pair.


End file.
